Twilight 25
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: just a series of one-shots about claire and quil! it took me so long to write, please check it out! I don't own anything!rated T for mature content   FRG
1. Jack

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: #1 Jack Daniels  
>Pen name: future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Quil took one sip of his jack, he used to get drunk on this stuff. he Embry and Jacob used to drink it, that was before the change. it was snowing out he and old quil sat side by side while it was snowing, he in shorts and old quil in his coat. both of them with jack , now that he was a wolf Quil couln't get drunk, nor did he want to he had the most beautiful thing in the world right next to him. by his side was a todler. by his side was the beautiful claire.


	2. agreement

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: 2# acquiesce  
>Pen name: future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html  
>they were right. they were unfortunaly right. I hadn't thought of myself as a pedophile until now, claire was 16 years old. she was beautiful, all i wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and never let her go. but her parents had a different oppinion on that, i told claire about imprinting. she wanted to love me too. but with her parents it might be imposible. when Claire sayied she didn't want to go to colege to be with me. was the reason i now think of myself as a pedophile. they all sayed it, i ignored them claire sayed it would ware off. but i needed to let go, and she neded to go to colege.<p> 


	3. bliss

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: Bliss  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing:Claire&Quil  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

bliss, what was it? i'll tell you, its the feeling i get when i hear her laugh, when i see her smile. and when she tells me she loves me, though she is only 5 years old, i know when she gets older the bliss, will turn into things like when her skin touches mine, when she kissess my lips, my face, my nose. when i hold her in my arms. it might be 10, 11, years till' i will get to feel that kind of bliss, i'll think i'll be just fine waiting. because she is just that special.


	4. colapse

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: colapse 73  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html  
>Quil was so proud of his claire-bear, she had played 4 games of softball in a row. they won first place. Claire even got MVP for the 4th game. In Quil's eyes she was the best on the team, in alot of eyes acctualy. she was the best 1st base the lapush panthers have ever seen, even if she is the only girl on the team. though Quil didn't want her spending time with all the guy's, but Quil knew he would be her guy when the time came. he was reasured when claire colapsed in his arms from exaustion .<p> 


	5. Damp

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt :Damp  
>Pen name: Future writer girl 24<br>Pairing:Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html  
>claire hated when it rained. tough luck she lived in the wetest place in the usa, but there was one thing she hated more than rain, when it was damp. it wasn't rainy or sunny, and it made her hair frizzy-ville! she was looking at coleges in palm beach, california, and malibu. but she looked out to see a giant wolf, she knew in an instant it was Quil. she couln't just leave him. even if he didn't love her she loved him, she couln't survive without him. she exited out of the coleges and searched this<p>

_coleges near lapush reservation _


	6. decorative camping

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: decorative camping  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil& Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html  
>Quil had spent all day preparing, it was the day after claire's 4th birthday ( her parents had refused to do let him borrow her for the night of) he was preparing every todlers dreams, well her's at least. he had been putting up a tent in a medow so that they could go camping, he was as excited as she was, he loved doing this not because he had to, he could have gotten her any old thing, but he decied to do this for her primary reaction, he saw it millions of times. but he still loved seeing her in pure happiness.<p> 


	7. Defile

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: defile  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html  
>they were wrong. they were dead wrong. how dare they even think that! I had no feelings for Claire that way, I wanted her safe and happy; how is that different from what they want from her? The more i thought about it, the more i realized. they were right. I was brining My beautiful innocent little angel into a world of danger, blood, vampires, and werwolves! how could I be so selfish, i was putting her life in danger! for what? for me to ba able to love her? i don't think i could ever forgive myself. but, i couln't let go, either.<p> 


	8. demure

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: demure  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html  
>she was all innocence, from head to toe. that's what i thought until the summer of her 15th birthday, she was an early blommer. as were most of her friends, they were all over for a sleepover. I was the odd guy out or so I thought, 10 minutes after her parents left boys started to pile in. then the unexpected, she asked me to leave the room. I did as told but still lisend in, they played 7 minutes in heaven. she was first, a boy named bryce johnson went in. that was the day Claire lost her innocence.<p> 


	9. elixer

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt:Elixer  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html  
>Claire had a very large imagination. today proved it. when Quil was invited over, he had no clue what they were doing, maybe a game of pick-it rocks (a game made up by claire in the early years of the imprint) but when he came in the room and her new science kit were out he should have known<p>

"Hey claire-bear, what are we doing?" he asked curious

"Were making an elixer of life, so that i can live as long as you" he knew she didn't kneed an elixer to live as long as him, because angels lived forever.


	10. Push

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: Push  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire, emily  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Claire was turining into quite the young woman, she was smart, sweet, and beautiful. The only thing that wory's me about claire's life, is that Quil is becoming less and less her main focal point. Quil is affraid of hurting her by gigving her scars like mine, or worring about messing up there friendship . well i'll tell you something. suck it up. claire feels the same i have talked to her, she loves him just as much as he does he's just to stupid to notice, all he needs is a, a little push.


	11. feign

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: feign  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

i was really good at this game. Though I was the only one who was playing, not even Quil knew I was playing. no one even knew we were playing, I had been playing since aunt Leah told me that sometimes love doesn't work out. i always believe my aunts so when she told me that I hid all my feelings of love towards Quil. they are hidden in a box in my brain, I take them out every night before i go to bed. and i pray that maybe he might feel the same for me.

**write hollow!**


	12. forest lovers

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: forest lovers  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<p>

Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Quil and claire run through the forest care-free and in love, Quil is running slow so claire can win, but when claire starts to slow down Quil realizes she wants to be caught he runs faster and pulls her into a tight embrace, she giggles a very happy laugh

"I love you Quil jayson atera" she speaks, her voice like velvet, he had never heard such beautiful words leave the lips of an angel

"As I love you Claire Elizabeth Leah Young" his voice like a beautiul baritone claire just smiled and pulled him i to a loving Kiss.


	13. 1325!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: Quixotic  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

_Quil stood there in amazment, he had just heard his imprint say that she loves him, Quil was to filled up with joy to even respond. he just smiled like the goofball he is and always will be. he leaned down and kissed her with all the passion and emotions he had bottled up over the past 14 years._

when Quil awoke, he knew it was a dream. there was no way that such a marvelous angel would ever love him, but as he looked to the side of his bed there lied his angel. he smiled because miracles do happen

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: Return  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Claire had left for colege in the fall ( thanks to her brains that got her a full scolarship) and she hadn't seen her best friend Quil atera in months! she was bouncing out of her chair when they landed, when she got out of the stupid customs she imediatly looked for him, and saw no one until someone cuped there hands over her eyes and said

"Guess who"

she turned around and there was Quil, but he looked so different. it was in that moment in that to-tight embrace, were she realized that she loved him. and that she always will.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: ripple  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Claire's life was like a rock in many ways, there were so many other rocks out there, all different colours shapes and sizes. so why did Quil pick her for a rock, as a comapanion? not that she didn't love Quil,just there were so many other rocks, so why her? that question though kept her up all night. but he didn't just pick her as a rock, as a friend, but he also skiped her right accross the waters of love. creating a ripple in her life, a ripple that she would hold on to, and never let go.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt :simple  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

simple. that was how Quil described his life. simple, but perfect, he had married Claire 2 years ago and she was now pregnant with there first child a babby boy who will be named justin, no doubt he will be a wolf, claire and I are already guessing what his fur color will be. his life will be as simple as mine is now, because before Claire my life was messed up! i was really bad, I just didn't know it and now that I have found claire and that perfect family. im never letting them go.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt:stagger  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Claire had never been drunk before, she had never even taken a sip of liquer at her aunt's weddings, she detested the smell. thouught it was the worst thing ever created, so you can imagine Quil's suprise when his fiancee came home reeking of the oder she detested so much. he knew this was Alice cullen's fault, they had taken her and all the "she wolves" to get drunk, as they did for every pack wedding, though this was claire's first.

"Have fun claire-bear?" Quil asked

"I hate alcahol" she slured her words as she feel into Quil's loving embrace

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt:Leaving on a jet plain  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Quil was happy, but at the same time his heart was breaking. His one and only love was leaving for colege today, and she didn't even know she loved him, we were at the airport when Quil pulled her into a verry tight hug. he couln't go with his angel any further, though he would follow her to the ends of the earth, right now he couln't

"I love you Quil, more than you know" she said as she kissed his cheek and ran off

"Claire wait!" he yelled but she didn't turn around "I love you too" he wisperd

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: stolen  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Quil was never on for stealing, sure he took a few bucks out of old Quils when he wasn't looking, and yes he did take more then one free sample, but he didn't steal anything major. that was until the day he imprinted. he had never seen such an adorable 2 yeaar old, her brown curls hopping and moving every time she did. her eye's spakling, her nose crupling up when something was funny. he didn't realize that he stole something that day, he stole her parents' baby girl. but she stole something from Quil that day too, his heart.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: surface  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Claire and Quil loved to chalenge each other, and both loved winning. one thing that they loved to do the most, clift diving. they loved the rush and adreanline they felt and they agreed at a very young age to only do it together,so as always they left around noon and arrivied at the clifts sevral moments later. Today Claire was not feeling well, so she asked Quil to jump in holding her, he did as asked they screamed in joy the whole way down and when they reached the surface of the water. they fell in love.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: trap  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

I knew it was too good to be true. i knew there was no way Quil could love me, for me. NO! he is forced to love me, by a stupid mystical bond called imprinting! and he only imprinted on me for my genes! yeah so i could be the mother of his super-litter! it was too perfect, my life was flawless until this happend! I was an idiot falling for him so willingly, mom said I would get hurt. but did i listen? NO! i fell in love with him anyway. and now im traped, traped in a room without Quil's love.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: under  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

claire was a very normal 5 year old, and with most normal five year olds they are scared of two things, monsters, and the dark. so you can imagine Quil's horror when his little imprint started to scream, he ran up the stairs to see what was wrong, her nightlight had went out. The little girl felt unsafe without her light. Quil told the scared todler that the dark wasn't scary, just dark. the same as when you close your eyes. to demonstraight Quil crawled under the covers with the little girl, pulled it over there heads and she forgot what was so scary, becuase she had found her true light.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: wander  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

claire has had a few boyfriends, 7 acctualy. but damon was the first to break her heart, she cried for days. Quil spent all his time trying to make her smile, but nothing woked, she was getting really depressed. with that Quil and the pack was worried about her mental health, Leah though; was not.

"She has to live through this, leave her alone she needs time alone" but then claire stoped eating, that worried Quil to a whole new level, but leah had an idea there too

"I didn't eat for two weeks after my break up!" quil was devistaed, he then swore that he would never hurt claire. ever.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com<br>Prompt: some me time  
>Pen name: Future writer girl<br>Pairing: Quil&Claire  
>Rating: T<br>Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
><span>community[dot]livejournal[dot]comthetwilight25/16325[dot]html

ever since me and Quil started dating, he has hoverd me like a hawk on his prey. not like I cared, much. but somedays i needed my me time, Quil had patrol, so naturaly i got in the tuba and just sat there. doing absolutly nothing, when the water became less than scolding, i got out and got in my fuzzy pj's and started dancing along to my glee-pod turing it as loud as I could stand it, doing crazy moves; not even thinking just moving. I feel asleep wih my pod stil on listening to "I'll stand by you" thinking off Quil.


End file.
